


Gifts

by SML8180



Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [23]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 25 Days of Ego Christmas 2019, Christmas Presents, First Christmas, Fluff, Memories, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Illinois is trying to find the perfect gift for Eric, while Dark is taking a trip down memory lane as he prepares a very special gift for one of the newest Egos in the manor.
Relationships: Eric Derekson/Illinois (AHWM)
Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559551
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a couple more stories to go after this one!
> 
> Anyways, Dark's part of this story was inspired by a headcanon I have that Celine was the one who played piano, while Damien actually played the violin. Due to the injuries his current body sustained during the events of Who Killed Markiplier, Dark is no longer able to play the violin, though he has tried on occasion. Now, the violin Damien used to play is simply stored away, collecting dust.

Christmas was drawing near, and Illinois was still trying to track down the perfect gift for Eric. He entered a shop in the city, hoping to find something there that Eric might like, but he was losing hope.

The shop he entered was small and cozy, with quiet instrumental holiday music playing. He looked around the shop, finding a number of little trinkets that Eric would probably like, but he didn’t feel anything was  _ just  _ right. The adventurer made his way over to a display of different scarves, starting to look through the colorful articles. Illinois knew Eric enjoyed experimenting with different patterns in his wardrobe, and was aware that he enjoyed the feeling of various different materials. He was fairly focused on looking through the accessories, and didn’t notice as the shopkeeper approached him.

“Need any help finding anything?” they asked, coming up to Illinois’ side.

“Oh! Uh, yeah, actually,” Illinois replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m trying to find something for my boyfriend, actually. It’s just, I have  _ no idea  _ what to give him.”

“Well, what is he like?”

“He is the  _ sweetest  _ guy, kinda timid, but the best,  _ brightest  _ smile you could imagine,” Illinois stated. “He fidgets a bit, anxiety and all that, but he’s getting better. It’s our first Christmas together, and I just want it to be special.”

“Well, last Christmas I gave my partner a necklace with a piece of seaglass as the pendant. They wear it constantly, fidget with it, all that,” the shopkeeper replied. “And scarves are always an option, too.”

Illinois went quiet for a moment, before snapping his fingers and quickly pulling a little bundle from one of his pockets. Whatever it was, it was wrapped up in a piece of cloth which looked like it was probably part of a bandanna at some point. He unwrapped the little bundle, pulling out a stone that was perfectly smooth and shaped like a heart.

“I found this in a river on a recent expedition. The actual trip was a bust, but I took a little time heading back to walk along the river, and this caught my eye,” he explained, turning the stone over in his hand. “Maybe it could be made into a necklace for him?”

“You know, that sounds perfect,” the shopkeeper confirmed. “I could do that for you, actually. I get people coming in all the time with stones and stuff for jewelry. One like this shouldn’t take too long, if you’re willing to hang around for a bit.”

“That sounds great,” Illinois confirmed, handing over the stone he’d carried for who knows how long. He watched the shopkeeper head over to the counter, before turning back to the display of scarves.

While Illinois was out finding the perfect gift for Eric, Dark was searching for something he hadn’t handled in a  _ very  _ long time. He entered the room where the piano sat, smiling to himself as he played a few notes, unable to help himself. He paid the sheet-covered mirror in the corner no mind, he couldn’t bring himself to, as he made his way over to one of the shelves to search for what he was after.

After several minutes of searching, Dark finally stumbled upon what he was looking for. The black case was covered in dust, the metal clasps were tarnished with age, and he could only hope that the instrument it contained was still in good condition after all this time. He undid the clasps on the case, and slowly opened the lid.

“You’re not much worse for wear, at least,” Dark mumbled, running his fingers over the instrument before him. The violin was old, but it had been well cared for over the years, for the most part. It had belonged to Dark, or rather, it had belonged to Damien. He had played violin back in the day, but with how bad his back and shoulders were, Dark was no longer able to play. Though he maintained the old instrument for years, it needed a bit of love, now.

The demon closed up the case, and brought it to his office, pulling out what he needed to clean the old piece. He knew that it deserved to be played, and having it just sitting there frustrated him just as much as the fact that he couldn’t play. Dark had tried, time and time again, but each time had only resulted in spikes of pain and further frustration. Now, though, the instrument had a chance at a new life. With a little love and some new strings, the old violin would make a wonderful gift.


End file.
